


Убегая от звездной ночи

by mikkie28



Category: Bloody Monday
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkie28/pseuds/mikkie28





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Running from the starred night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/37606) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Казалось бы, теперь, когда все закончилось, должно было стать легче.

Не стало.

Все, чего хочет Фуджимару, — это вернуться к нормальной жизни, но когда это его жизнь вообще была нормальной? Да и то, как смотрят на него Отоя и Аой, говорит ему о том, что прошлое не вернуть. Но он пытается. Ходит в школу, раздражает учителей, ворчит на сестру. Часами молча гуляет с Отоей, а потом часами сидит за компом, потому что иногда смотреть в монитор легче, чем иметь дело с людьми. Он чувствует себя потерянным, как будто он дрейфует в открытом море без якоря, как будто бежит, не зная куда или от кого.

Когда он получает первый e-mail on Джея, который невозможно отследить, он испытывает нечто, похожее на облегчение.

Когда одно письмо превращается в десять, а десять — в сотню, и все они полны бессмысленных загадок, глупых шуток и картинок, которые вообще непонятно, к чему относятся, Фуджимару уже не так это нравится.

И еще меньше ему нравится, когда Джей внезапно оказывается в его собственном доме, в его комнате. Он смотрит на Фуджимару сверху вниз с таким лицом, как будто происходящее его развлекает, но не сильно. В руках у него две бутылки газировки со вкусом арбуза.

— Доброе утро, — говорит он, широко улыбаясь, и протягивает одну из бутылок Фуджимару.

— Что? — произносит Фуджимару в ответ. Происходящее не укладывается у него в голове.

Джей обиженно поджимает губы и садится на край его постели. У него удивленный вид. 

— Я думал, ты знаешь, что я приду. Я же написал тебе по электронке. Ты же получил мои письма? Я был уверен, что ты их разгадаешь. Я разочарован в тебе, Такаги. Не говори мне, что ты глупее, чем я думал. 

— Что? — повторяет Фуджимару, потому что на часах шесть утра, и он не очень понимает, снится ему это или нет.

Джей просто смеется в ответ. Он явно чувствует себя как дома и ведет себя так, как будто пришел надолго. Фуджимару ему в этом не препятствует, он слишком занят, часами расшифровывая эти письма, в то время как Джей заглядывает ему через плечо или сидит где-нибудь неподалеку, наблюдая за ним. Разрозненные крупицы информации встают на место, складываясь в единую картину, и Фуджимару тихо восклицает, когда понимает, когда видит разгадку.

— Поедем со мной, — говорит Джей, когда видит, что Фуджимару разгадал его секрет. Он повторяет это снова и снова, шепчет эти слова на ухо Фуджимару, пишет их на зеркале в ванной, пишет их на записках, которые оставляет повсюду в квартире. Он посылает их по e-mail, оставляет сообщения на телефоне, присылает СМС. Он не отступает. Джей не сдается. Фуджимару никогда не встречал такого упрямого человека.

Фуджимару не соглашается до тех пор, пока Джей не произносит: «Пожалуйста».

Он вздыхает и десять раз передумывает ехать, пока кладет в сумку пару смен одежды и столько компьютерных комплектующих, сколько туда влезет. Он думает — полагаетнадеетсяверит — что, может быть, так ему будет легче исчезнуть.

— Не будет, — говорит Джей.


End file.
